Naruyuki's after life
by A frozen tundra
Summary: When naruyuki dies her life is not quite over yet. after having a baby as a soul. dieing in life protecting her home. going back to the elemental nations and being reunited with her family.she thought it can't be any better but that is all easily ripped away if you just push the right buttons
1. rainy days

AN:hey guys so i just started and am not used to showing my stories for other people because they won't understand what im talking about so i would love it if you will post a review so i can get your opinions and improve like i want to thanks!:)p.s. i don't have a beta and i'm a iep in writing and spelling so please be genital im not used to sharing my stories so i don't tend to check the spelling but ill work on that!

Naruyuki looked around, they were all akatsuki were killed and gone forever but in return all of khonha 12 except Naruyuki were dead. Tsunade was killed by madra, shizune was crushed by a falling hokage tower, Sakura and ino were killed using every last ounce of their chakra to heal the injured villagers her beloved husband of 6 years choji was speared through the heart by pein and tenten, rock lee and neji were killed by katera. She knew everyone else was dead she just din't know how they died Naru slowly breathed in and out she hastily gathered her chakra and slammed her hand to the ground Souman no jutsu she yelled. As if be magic the 9 tailed fox was out of her mind and was standing 600 feet above what used to be the highest point in khonha. naruyuki sadly stood on his head and started 1,000 hand seals. She slammed her hand into the air and yelled uz-mak-ki style: yamamoto's time warp-life reversal. Slowly the ninja and citizens alike started waking and standing up like nothing ever happened. The resurrected people watched as the buildings went to what they looked like just before the invasion. when the jutsu was done the 9 tails poofed away and Naruyuki started falling out of the sky only to be caught be choji and land on the ground with a soft thumb! people started crowing around her and a 3 year old boy with short blond hair and 2 whisker marks on each cheek holding a 1 year old girl with light red hair and brown hazel eyes ran to the woman.k-kaa-san!he cried naru reached a hand to his hey a-akira-kun,n-naruko-c-chan want to hear a song?she asked. un!he nodded through tears.(the little girl did not know what was going on) A sweet voice filled the area

dare datte shippai wa suru dna hazukashii koto janai kono kizu o muda ni shinai de waratte arukeba ii

(Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good)

sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni takusan no matotteru koukai kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai sou kokkara ga Show Time

(That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time)

ah iroasete kono PORA naka de ikiteru kako no jibun toka itsumo TSURU nde hi no nai you ni ibasho mitsukete hiataru you ni konna kanji de hibi kattou ippo fumidasu beki ganbou makkou shoubu jibun ni muke issou koko de kono uta hibikasou

(Ah Like the past that lives in this fading polaroid picture Just like the days we hung out We searched for a place so we can sit in the sun We fought every day like this The one step you gotta take for your desire A real fight for yourself Let's sing this song forever in this place)

dare datte shippai wa suru nda hazukashii koto janai kono kizu o muda ni shinai de waratte arukereba ii

(Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good)

kyou hajimari o tsugeru asayake yume to genjitsu no hazama de What's Say kono koe kareru sono hi made korogari tsudzukeru Another Day shuppotsu shinkou kamase in o shindou kaitaku michi ippon yeah yagate toori ni hanasake soshite mirai ni mugete habatake genjitsu omoku nokkaru ga mezase chouten Like a No Culture saru ga saru ni shikanarenai Oh jibun wa jibun ni shikanarenai Yo asu o ki ni shite shita muku mae ni kyou no jibun no ki no muku mama ni saisei kyou wa chou kaisei nanimo nayami nankanaize

(Morning dawn tells you the beginning Between the borders of dream and reality What's Say until the day my voice dies away keep on truckin' Another Day All aboard ready to go Develop a single road yeah Soon flowers bloom along the way And will spread its wing toward the future Reality burdens real heavy but go for the top Like a No Culture A monkey can only be a monkey Oh One can only be himself Yo Before you worry about tomorrow with your head down Be what you wanna be today Rebirth, today's a fine day I've got nothing to worry for)

omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga ima no boku o semetateteru kantan ni wa ikanai na sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo

(Reality leans heavy on me And it's torturing me Nothing comes easy I know that well enough)

dare datte shippai wa suru nda hazukashii koto janai kono kizu o muda ni shinai de waratte arukereba ii takusan no koukai o matotte aji no aru hito ni naru sa kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii

(Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good With all the regrets I've gone through I'll be a person with taste Even turn sadness into a wind Keep on going strong, and it'll all be good)

sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni takusan no matotteru koukai sono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai sou kokkara ga Show Time

(That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time )

Slowly naru lost the life in he eyes and eventually she died. Everyone looked up when it started raining. Are the heavens crying too? Choji wondered


	2. new found life

AN:hey guys so i just started and am not used to showing my stories for other people because they won't understand what im talking about so i would love it if you will post a review so i can get your opinions and improve like i want to thanks!:)p.s. i don't have a beta and i'm a iep in writing and spelling so please be gentle im not used to sharing my stories so i don't tend to check the spelling but ill work on that!

**Naru woke up with sun streaming down onto her face. ugh she said groggily getting up while holding her head. she suddenly remembered what happened. she quickly looked back and forth were am i?! then she remembered doing her life reversal and got a sad look on her face.**  
**oh right she started crying. Choji-k-kun,a-akira-kun!**  
**-10 min later-**  
**After she had her own pity party she made a resolve. I will be strong for choji and akira! smiling at her self she finally noticed that she wasn't wearing what she was when she died she was wearing a ornate orange kimono with bright orange base cloth, gold trimmings and beads hanging of the bottom. the kimono was decorated with red foxes running in green grass on the bottom part and blue birds perched on branches with a sesame seed in their mouths stitched into it. Her jewelry consisted of beautiful alexandrite earrings**_(sorry could not help putting my birth stone in it!^.^_) **silver bangles,a gold necklace**_(actual lace. sorry love lace!_)  
**with strings of diamonds hanging down,and a gold slippers were red silk with silver trimmings and a sapphire at the tip. oh,kami! this stuff is expensive! naru very briefly wondered who dressed her but right now she just needed to know how to get out of here!After 15 minutes of searching she finally found the exit!she yelled exited. she opened the door only to walk into a captains meeting.**  
**um...hi?she said scratching her head nervously. byakuya was on edge and reached for his sword. um im nar- byakuya stand down the captain commander boomed. byakuya let go of his sword and relaxed though not all the way. captain who is this woman? he asked in a formal tone. yamamoto answered.**  
**this...is naruyuki uzumaki-nazimaki,...my granddaughter?All the captains accepted this as if was very normal naru was very confused now, she had no family although this was the afterlife so the possibility of finding family was not at all impossible now. grandfather?she asked out loud hum? yamamoto said turning to her. yes naru-chan something wrong.n-nothing just, am i really dead? or was all of this just a horrible nightmare? yes naru,i'm afraid you are truly dead. she sighed i was afraid of that then i guess choji and akira are really gone from my reach. choji, akira? naru who are they? toshiro asked captain -san, choji is-was my husband when i was alive and akira is my son and hatsume chan she put a hand over her stomach in realization oh. kami hatsume is-is. she sunk to her knees my baby! he's dead!unahane rushed to her thinking she was hurt. naru! she asked what's wrong? m-my baby is gone i killed it i was 5 months along! unohana put her hands over her stomach and smiled no naru-chan hatsume is fine!r-really? naru officially passed out.**

**okay so im doing a poll for another story im going to start in the next few months so i hope that you answer it (its actually a good thing if you answer it)**


	3. the white and black flamed dragon

AN:hey guys so i just started and am not used to showing my stories for other people because they won't understand what im talking about so i would love it if you will post a review so i can get your opinions and improve like i want to thanks!:)p.s. i don't have a beta and i'm a iep in writing and spelling so please be gentle i'm not used to sharing my stories so i don't tend to check the spelling but ill work on that!

Even the next morning when she should not have awoken she did but then again she always did have a knack for doing the she woke up she immediately grabbed her stomach happy that her and choji's baby was ok. she gently rubbed her belly and whispered little one, mommy loves you and i bet if daddy was here he would love you too but even though he's not he still loves you. she giggled when she felt the baby kick in response to her statement . you miss tou-kun to?agin a kick was felt but this time to her lung knocking the wind out of her. heheh- you think that's funny well since you're a baby ill let it slide...for now *evil grin* anyway does my little hatsume-kun want to hear a song? A kick to her lung agin made that a yes. o-okay hatsume-kun but stop kicking mommy in the lungs she cant sing if you do that. a kick to her liver made her regret that statement. h-hatsume-kunnnnnnn oh whatever

lone capin-my own song i've been singing for years plizzz don't steal it.

memories sweep across my mind of the good and the bad but they all go back to this moment in the cabin built from love for love and life was left lone and barin.a single tear goes down my face thinking about those moments in ,a moment of life is gone replaced by lonely memories and no this lone cabin

_(chorus)_

_(a lone cabin of abandoned memories lurks in my mind_). full of good and but a lonely place were no light shines what's left for me and you.

the memories tangled up in my head begging for some love. no love left no love found but there is that old broken mary go and left to did that lone cabin is all thats left of the love i then suddenly as the dark took over the light broke through and my love refilled and no longer is this just a lone cabin its love _(no longer__ do these memories tangle up)_ you brought me back to a place were for us lives life and love.(no longer is this a empty cabin)

when the song was over hatsume had calmed down and naru too. suddenly she heard a voice...naruyuki-chan don't you remember?the true world?no i-she did not finish the sentence as she was sucked into her mind.

-mind scape-

naruyuki looked around. the scenery was rather pleasant it was a small little village there were flowers lining the street and she could almost smell the familiar smell of the salty ocean. the only thing that disturbed her is the bloody sky that was in the background and the red stains that dotted the ground that she was almost positive was not red paint or ink. naru...a voice echoed through her mind. who's there she yelled turning her head side to remember...i said who are you!come out and show your self!will that please you naru-chan?the voice !now show your self!she yelled back. very well it shall be done. suddenly a man appeared in a white fire. greetings naru-chan,the man said. naru looked the man over he was very tall and had with wigs coming out his back,his hair went down to his mid thigh and also looked like white flames. he was wearing a white formal kimono that went just past his ankles it was decorated with black flower patterns and had a strange symbol of three slash marks in a hfe moon on the left side of his chest he was also one of the most handsome men she ever seen. not as much as her choji-kun but a close second he also was not wearing shoes and naru took notice of it.. man, what's with all the white she muttered not aware of his super enhanced hearing. naru-chan i wear white because i am the pure side of your soul.i am,Shiroi Karyuu and the man that has not said a word and hidden from you is Kuroi Hi ryuuyu. he is the significantly darker but not evil part of your !naru interrupted every human has a evil part why don't i? shiroi smiled well, i contribute to the fact that the evil part of your soul was the kyuubi no kitsune and right now hes sleeping in his house in hell where he was was born and raised,so. i don't have any evil?. anyway can i see you please kuroi-kun? of course naruyuki-sama. a man stepped out he looked exactly identical to shiroi but the colors were opposite his hair and wings were black his kimono also but it had white flower stitching instead of black. he too wore no shoes. you two know that shoes are important even if you two are dragons we can't have you getting a cold now can we? she naru-kun i don't want to! shiroi winied. kuroi hit shiroi on the head. treat naruyuki-sama with some respect you stupid zanpakuto! naru watched entertained for the next 3 minutes but finally had enough and said kuroi-kun it's okay i don't like all the formalities, in fact you can also call me naru-chan if you wish. naruyuki-sama i can't do that it would be disrespectful to you as our master!really it's ok. i don't need them. naruyuki-sama if you wish it then i shall call you naru-sama. naru raised up her hands in defeat. fine call me that!she huffed. oh and, white fire dragon?blackfire dragon, really? the two nodded. okay then i guess tomorrow we start training?she asked. oh no naru-chan not until little hatsume-kun is out! she grumbled to her about stupid dragon and getting so big. well, bye bye naru-chan/sama!

-out side world- she slowly looked around the hospital room plain white walls...well she said to her self at least i can't not fall asleep looking at something on the smiled to her self as she feel into a peaceful sleep.

_chapter 3 over_

AN. okay im done finally! iv'e been typing for like the last 3 hours trying to find the names in japanese and everything anyway im doing a pole for my next story and plizzzzzzzzzzz vote!i would love it so i can get a idea of what you guys want not just what i feel like writing so again pliz vote and i have a lot of stuff going on in my life so i might not update soon but in the next month or two i definitely will!-a frozen tundra


	4. naruka bled waitress!

AN:hey guys so i just started and am not used to showing my stories for other people because they won't understand what i'm talking about so i would love it if you will post a review so i can get your opinions and improve like i want to thanks!:)p.s. i don't have a beta and i'm a iep in writing and spelling so please be gentle i'm not used to sharing my stories so i don't tend to check the spelling but ill work on that!

**unohana**

normal

singing

_mindscape_

-4 months later-

In the squad 4 barracks unohana was putting ritsu into naru's swollen stomach to determine when she is having the baby. she watched out of the corner of her eye as naru leaned her head back against the soft pillow and closed her eyes. **she's probably thinking about her husband son and daughter**, she was half right. naru was so bored here. when she was at her grandfather's squad's barracks she could not do anything because her grandfather said not to and the members of the squad made sure she did just .nothing.i wonder how choji naruko and akira are she wondered. she suddenly felt tears come to her eyes in full blast and wiped her eyes before unohana could see them. or at least she thought she did. _maybe you should tell unohana about it she's a good listener._ shiroi suggested.i guess you're right. she slowly opened her eyes and cut of the mental link. hey unohana?she asked wearily.** yes,naru-chan**?unohana smiled turning her head toward her. has something ever bugged you so much that it consumes your mind?**well, i can't say something like that has happened to me personally** you know someone it happened to? **well,yes many people.** what would you say to them?she asked. unohana turned back to naru's stomach and said softly **well, i would say even when something is bugging you and it is strong let it be there and slowly let it go. but don't let it consume you because then that small issue will not be resolved in fact it will only get bigger. why do you ask naru-chan?**naru put her head down well i can't stop thinking about choji,naruko,and, akira they depended on me so much and i just up and leave naru put her head down. she felt the ritsu stop and a hand on her shoulder **naru look at me**. naru slowly lifted her head to meet unohana's grey eyes with her watery blue.** even though we make mistakes and even leave people we care about behind that does not mean we are bad or that we do not care. the fact that you're crying shows that you care enough that you can't let go you cared enough that you still grieving the fact that you don't break down shows that you are as strong if not stronger than me because guess what?** what uno-chan?** i would have broken down with grief by now if not sooner so don't be so hard on yourself you are strong and did what needed to be done**. naru slowly cheered up at her words and wiped her eyes ya i'm sur-umff!oww!unohana looked shocked then realized what was happening **naru lay down the baby is coming** ! **miki** unohana yelled.** go inform captain that hatsume is being born now!** right away taicho!miki yelled leaving the room.

-23 hours later-

waaaa! waaaa! naru looked as a small bundle was handed to her. she looked at the little boys face and he looked at her. he gurgled and reached a chubby hand to her naru pressed his tiny hand to her cheek. hello little little summer beauty. she whispered hatsune gurgled naru looked over him he had brown hair and brown doe eyes just like choji but he had 3 whisker marks just like naru on his cheeks. hello to the world of the souls my little hatsune uzumaki-nazimaki-akimichi.

-10 years later-

i nominate lieutenant of the 1st division naruyuki nazimaki-uzumaki-akimichi for the mission to earth lands. very well any objections? okay as of now my granddaughter is to have a gigi made with chakra and is to remain in earth lands for 10 years unless told otherwise

-naru's room yamamoto's compound-

so for the next ten years kaa-san?a brown haired boy asked. yes hatsune-chan unless otherwise told but don't worry i won't be gone forever. the said boy got up from his spot on the edge of naru's bed and hugged her waist.i'll miss you kaa-san. naru bent over to kiss hatsune on the head. i'll miss you too summer-chan.

-at the gate-

renji was looking at a map of earth lands when naru arrived in her gigi. hey naru-chan how can you tell where any thing is?it's so confusing! he said while using his pointer finger to scratch his head. renji you forgot i grew up in the earth lands and technically there the elemental nations, whatever ready to go?he said stopping her in the middle of her sentence she nodded. yes let's go nii-kun!and with that they entered the gate and left.

-elemental nations wave 3 months later-

the citizens of wave greeted naru with open arms after she told them everything that happened with the village and soul society and they agreed to help her with her mission. tsuna should be coming back with a khonha team soon,naru-chan. a man in there bakery shop said. naru and renji looked at each other and nodded naru knew she would be confirmed as her living self, as her gigi was made from her living bodys blood and chakra. and renji was her brother because although his gigi looked like him it was also forged with naru's blood making the gigi's fraternal twins.

-several hours later-

the khona team stopped and stared at the waves bridge name the great naruyuki bridge. tsuna looked over the team and was reminded of when he first met the team, the children's parents were their age he thought. satsune pointed a finger to a pure gold plaque. guys, she said lets read what the plaque says. kakashi stared at the kids. i remember when the bridge wasn't even let a tear drop at the memory and wiped it quietly followed the kids to the plaque and read aloud "this bridge is detected to a brave young woman who against all adds showed us all the true power of peace r.i.p naruyuki uzumaki-nazimaki-akimichi." the children looked in aw at akira. satsune fawned over him your 2 clans heirs the son of the naruyuki uzumaki-nazimaki-akimichi the grandson of kushina uzumaki the bloody habanero and minato nazimaki the yellow flash your so cool!she squealed.(i know she like sasuke's fan girl only for akira)ya,akira said in shock he still remembered his mom and remembered her kind and gentle touch her sweet voice and how pretty she was. sometimes he thought he killed her because if he hadn't ventured out into the forest pain would not have kidnapped him and his mom would not have sacrificed herself to save his life and the village. it took years but now he rarely thinks she did it because of him but for her love of him. he sighed let's go said tsuna and the team nodded and walked into the village. about half way there they got hungry and stopped and at a bakery called the bled cafe let's go in said tsuna. akira and his team went inside happily hoping for cake and tea. strange name akira thought. when they were situated at a table tsuna called for a watres.a woman came to the table and yelled tsu-tsu you're back while glomping him yes naru-chan and here is that khona team i was talking about. the said woman turned to them giving them full view of her face. hello,i'm naruka most people call me naru she said. kakashi and akira studied her, she had very long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes like his mother/student! even the whisker marks there. you ready to order?she asked sweetly. um not yet na-na.k tsu-tsu call me when you need me!she saluted and skipped away.

-15 min later after food- the team was walking down the street when suddenly they heard a voice akira and kashi had not heard in a long time the words were

dare datte shippai wa suru dna hazukashii koto janai kono kizu o muda ni shinai de waratte arukeba ii

(Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good)

sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni takusan no matotteru koukai kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai sou kokkara ga Show Time

(That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time)

ah iroasete kono PORA naka de ikiteru kako no jibun toka itsumo TSURU nde hi no nai you ni ibasho mitsukete hiataru you ni konna kanji de hibi kattou ippo fumidasu beki ganbou makkou shoubu jibun ni muke issou koko de kono uta hibikasou

(Ah Like the past that lives in this fading polaroid picture Just like the days we hung out We searched for a place so we can sit in the sun We fought every day like this The one step you gotta take for your desire A real fight for yourself Let's sing this song forever in this place)

dare datte shippai wa suru nda hazukashii koto janai kono kizu o muda ni shinai de waratte arukereba ii

(Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good)

kyou hajimari o tsugeru asayake yume to genjitsu no hazama de What's Say kono koe kareru sono hi made korogari tsudzukeru Another Day shuppotsu shinkou kamase in o shindou kaitaku michi ippon yeah yagate toori ni hanasake soshite mirai ni mugete habatake genjitsu omoku nokkaru ga mezase chouten Like a No Culture saru ga saru ni shikanarenai Oh jibun wa jibun ni shikanarenai Yo asu o ki ni shite shita muku mae ni kyou no jibun no ki no muku mama ni saisei kyou wa chou kaisei nanimo nayami nankanaize

(Morning dawn tells you the beginning Between the borders of dream and reality What's Say until the day my voice dies away keep on truckin' Another Day All aboard ready to go Develop a single road yeah Soon flowers bloom along the way And will spread its wing toward the future Reality burdens real heavy but go for the top Like a No Culture A monkey can only be a monkey Oh One can only be himself Yo Before you worry about tomorrow with your head down Be what you wanna be today Rebirth, today's a fine day I've got nothing to worry for)

omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga ima no boku o semetateteru kantan ni wa ikanai na sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo

(Reality leans heavy on me And it's torturing me Nothing comes easy I know that well enough)

dare datte shippai wa suru nda hazukashii koto janai kono kizu o muda ni shinai de waratte arukereba ii takusan no koukai o matotte aji no aru hito ni naru sa kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii

(Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good With all the regrets I've gone through I'll be a person with taste Even turn sadness into a wind Keep on going strong, and it'll all be good)

sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni takusan no matotteru koukai sono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai sou kokkara ga Show Time

(That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time ) akira and kakashi found the source of the voice to be from naruka the waitress. kakashi approached her naruka are you really naruyuki?

-chapter 4 end-

okay i knew i said i wouldn't upload for a while but i found time today so there*sticks out tongue playfully*so now i just spent the last like 4 hours writing oh well at least its something i love doing- a frozen tundra p.s. i have a poll up so go check it out its on my profile and PLIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!PLIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	5. finally home

AN:hey guys so i just started and am not used to showing my stories for other people because they won't understand what i'm talking about so i would love it if you will post a review so i can get your opinions and improve like i want to thanks!:)p.s. i don't have a beta and i'm a iep in writing and spelling so please be gentle i'm not used to sharing my stories so i don't tend to check the spelling but i'll work on that!

naruka stared at kakashi.i don't know who this naruyuki person is but I've been singing that song since it's some of the only things me and my twin can remember. twin,remember?yes well you see when we woke up about 10 years ago we realized we could not remember anything so we went to many lands looking for something. we went to tea country,bird country, and even demon country but nothing. so we ended up here about 6 months ago and the people were so kind we just could not help but staying here that and the fact i swear i have been narrowed his eyes before a light bulb in his head went off. i think it can be beneficial if you come back with us to khonha. at least there we can have our hokage look at you she is the great tsunade senju you know. baa-chan...naru mumbled. what?! kakashi asked shocked. then he narrowed his eyes at her. she seems more and more like naruyuki every second only problem naruyuki does not have a twin. he thought. hey naru said grabbing his hand let me get my brother and we can go k? she asked. o-oh,ok said scratching his head we'll be by the bridge waiting!okay!naru said jumping and running toward the bakery.

-in bled-

naru ran into the building and went to the back room. hey renji you there?she asked through telekinesis ya?he responded back. plan a success now all we need to do is get hatsune here and seal our memories from the humans and we'll pass the first stage.k. coming your way renji said and he cut of the mental link kur-kun you ready?yes ,naru-sama. she bristled at the name but thought it better than naruyuki-sama,or her highness as soon as that name was said once she immediately put a stop to it anyway ,naru stood up and put her right leg in front of the left one then bent both her knees till they were 90 degree angles and started a string words of my flesh and bone rises a dark force to trample all underneath rise Kuroi Hi ryukyu black flame dragon! a sheathed kanata about 4 feet long appeared it's black sheath had red diamonds running from the tip on both ends to the center were a huge alexandrite stone was it was greenish purple and glinted in the light making it look reddish. the handle had a black braided rope that stopped with a gold cap and two red tassels hanging off. kuroi Hi seki (black flame gate)!. a pillar of black flames appeared and out walked a small brown haired boy. he saw naru and rushed to her kaa-san!he said while grabbing waist. summer-chan she said. kneeling to eye level you, me and, uncle renji are going to seal our memories from the humans you understand hatsune?yes, kaa-san we will remember everything but to the humans we are nothing but people with amnesia. yes my baby is so smart naru said whilst rubbing her cheek against his. just like your father!.at that moment renji stepped into the room with three bags all packed. ready yet?he asked .ya said naru said i'll carry the bags if you carry hatsune nuh -uh, you're his mom although when were at the gate i'll hold him. fine naru said grabbing a 10 year old hatsune and putting him on her solders. let's go onward!she yelled renji laughed and hatsune giggled.

-at the gate-

hey,akira-kun will you go on a date with me? Yuri asked. well,i'm gonna have to say no yuri-chan since he won't will you go out with me?takashi ,of course not!yuri yelled and glomped him on the head guys look said akira pointing to a woman and a man,and a small...boy?hey she said running to them this is my twin brother renji and my son said pointing to renji and hatsune.o-OK,i said scratching his 's started walking on the ground but renji and naru had other ideas. the pumped some chakra into their feet and started jumping tree new team 7 followed dumbfounded hey!yuki yelled where'd you learn to tree jump? oh we've always been able to to this can't everyone she asked no kakashi everyone only a few. chakra is a manifestation of spinning physical and spiritual energy usually someone such as a ninja such as us are able to use it because our coils that disperse chakra are fully developed, and civilians can't because they melded together so that use living creature has chakra but whether they are able to use it depends on their bad a already know this because i was on your TEAM!she hatsune smiled yup cool indeed thought

-2 days later khonha gate-

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were sitting at the gate very bored. izumo nothing ever happenes! kotetsu moned. I WISH SOMETHING WOULD FINALLY HAPPEN AROUND HERE! izumo just stared at kotetsu careful what you wish for it might just happen warned. izumo.i dou-suddenly team 7 showed up with 3 new kakashi greeted can we take them to tsunade?he asked. izumo nodded dumbly staring at naru when they left.i told you be careful what you wish said izumo for the second time.

-tsunade's office-

team 7 took the roof tops as not to attract too much when they got to the tower,they went to tsunade's office where she was currently in a meeting with sasuke,sakura,kiba,hinata,shikamaru,shino,rock lee,tenten,neji,and was talking about the upcoming chunin exams when team seven walked in. kakashi walked to tsunade, takashi walked to shikamaru,akira walked to choji,and yuri walked to sasuke and sakura. report. tsunade said. a-ah yes,well it went well -kakashi said- and we even got three people to try out you memories return jutsu. kakashi, tsunade said with a raised , ah,well let them explain. come in he said. suddenly 3 people walked in. they stared at a tall man with but length blood red hair and lots of tattoos holding a small boy that looked too much like naru for their comfort on his shoulders then their breath stopped and the grew wide eyed.a woman their age with long blond hair also walked had bright blue eyes that were the exact shade of naru' the thing that made them even more shocked is that she had the 3 whisker marks on each cheek that naru ...? choji said looked at naru. naru sighed then said,once agin i don't know who this naruyuki is but she walked to him and lent out her hand i'm naruka!she felt his eyes water and he bowed to naruka and the hokage. excuse said. she noodled looking sympathetic and let him looked twared her and said,did i do something wrong?no naru-San sakura said,it's just 10 years ago a woman named naruyuki who looked exatlly like you strangely ?!yes,she was akira's mother and choji's wife all (she spreads her arms signaling the rookie 13) grew up with she is the reason we all are here. she died saving the village. she saved this big huge place sakura-san? yes she did.i can see why. every person in the room looked at her. you see even with out my memories i can still sense that a connection is for me since i lost that home feeling i made wave that new connection. i would die for it because it is full of people i care about.i think this woman naruyuki felt the same way. i can tell that this place yoused to have love over filling at the brim for her.i can tell its still there by they way every one talked about must have been a wonderful mother and rookie 13 looked shocked. never had they heard some one praise naruyuki so highly before and have never met her!tsunade coughed into her ahnd and looked sternly at naru renji and hatsune. much as i like you all ready im afraid that since your not a ninja in this village and iv'e never heard of you before we need to send you to the i&t department to evaluate your mental health .naru and renji nooded, _renji,should we let them see the memory seals_?naru asked in her mind._yes but make it look like a outsides forces work. okay_ .naru said and cut off the grabed 3 needles and was walking twared renji. what's the needle for?renji asked. well,tsunade said im going to run your blood too see if i come up with a match.o-oh, he said watching as the blood went in the she went over too naruka and hatsune and did the same never be to careful said tsunade. naru shook her head aggrement hokage-sama,will you pleace not do that to mind thing to hatsune? howed you know we were gonna look at your mind? kashi-kun said something about retrieving our minds memories's tsunades eyebrow twiched a-ah well i guess then just you two then. an anbu came and naru and renji were led to a room with a table two chairs and a mirror 5 minutis after naruka and renji sat down inoshi and ino yamanaka showed up and stood next to the twins nooded and the two yamanaka's did there clan transfer was walking through naru's mind when she came across a giant she tried to tuch it and the energy it gave off burnt her performed some hand shings and the seal seal burned put it there?she knew they did not put that seal there but who did?suddenly,she had memories from her child hood from naru's point of playing with herself. watching herself and sakura fighting over sasuke. geting pushed and kissing choji geting married and having akira one that shocked her was naru's death. only problem was she was remembering her self as naruyuki who kiked. she got kicked out of naru's mind after that and stared at a passed out started crying and huged her naruyuki!she yelled and tsunade came rushing in and pulled ino out of the room

-inoshi-

inoshi was walking in renji's mind and came across a also burned his hand when he tuched it. he performed handshinges and wala it a huge wave of memoreys flooded his mind. he saw minato and some thing bout my beautiful naruyuki and hansome renji. then orichmaru taking him right after the kuubyi was sealed in geting experimented on and being in a room crying holding a picture of naru at her he could be there to protect here. then the attak that 'killed' narutyuki then taking her body once she was cleaned by the wemon for her her back and being attacked by acatski scum and blacking was about to look for more when he herd his daughter scream.

-real world-

inoshi left renji mind fast enough to see tsunade and sakura taking ino out the followed was yelling naruyuki over and tried to comfort her but falied missrebly finnaly she just passed out.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD CCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT-

finally iv'e been working in this for the last like 3 days of and on. so pliz reward me with a reveiw if your not on a acount you don't need one tom REVIEW PPPPPLLLLLLLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!and PPPPPLLLIIIZZZ VVVOOOTTTEEE OOONN TTTHHHEEE PPPOOOLLLLLL OONN MMYY PPPRRROOOFFFIIILLLEEEE!


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**OK,SO I'M NOT GONNA UPLOAD FOR LIKE 2 OR 3 MONTHS BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL CRAP AND I CAN'T FOCUS ON THIS RIGHT NOW SORRY BUT PLIZZZZ REVIEW THE OTHER CHAPTERS,AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU- A frozen tundra**


End file.
